Electrical connector assemblies having contact retention schemes are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,590, issued to Hemmer et al., discloses an electrical connector having a built-in tool that is adapted for removing electrical contacts from the connector during maintenance and/or repair. Hemmer teaches a moveable bushing that is mounted on each of the contacts of the connector. The moveable bushing is adapted to release the contact from a contact retention insert disposed within the connector housing. The contact retention insert comprises at least two downwardly and inwardly projecting cantilevered beams that are adapted to engage a shoulder portion of the contact. Each contact includes an annular groove disposed above the shoulder portion, that provides more secure retention of the contact within the insert. The built-in tool includes one or more outwardly extending fingers that prevent inadvertent movement of the tool to a position that would release the contact from its secured position within the insert.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,993, issued to Hohenberger et al., discloses an electrical connector assembly comprising an insulating housing having a passageway extending therethrough. The passageway is adapted to hold a one-piece sleeve of electrically conductive material that is adapted to provide both mechanical and electrical interconnection to a mating contact. The one-piece sleeve comprises a resilient latching member that extends outwardly toward an interior wall of the passageway so as to lock the sleeve in place within the housing. The sleeve also includes a contact on its inner surface that is adapted to provide electrical interconnection for a mating connector member. Hohenberger teaches the use of the same insulating housing for both male and female contacts. The sleeve of Hohenberger may also be provided with a soldering extension so that the sleeve may be soldered to a conductor on an electrical circuit.
In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,378, issued to Sanford et al., discloses an electrical connector insert and retention clip combination. Sanford teaches an integrally molded connector housing formed from dielectric material and comprising a plurality of passages that extend from a rear face to a front face. A retention clip shoulder housing is disposed near the rear face of each passage. Each retention clip shoulder housing includes a rearwardly facing sleeve abutment which is adapted to reduce the bore of the passage. The retention clip shoulder housing and sleeve abutment form the rear and front boundaries of a retention clip cavity. The retention clip shoulder housing allows the close passing and securing of a contact retention clip therein. The contact retention clip consists of at least two fingers which, when mounted within the passage, are positioned forwardly and radially inward to form a resilient cone. In operation, an electrical connector pin, having an elongated body and including an enlarged section, is inserted into the passage. As the connector pin enters the retention clip, it causes the retention clip fingers to be forced away from their rest position, and against the walls of the passage. Once the enlarged section of the contact clears the fingers, the fingers return to their rest position against the rear wall of the enlarged section. In this way, the connector pin is removably secured within the passage.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,004, issued to Yohn, discloses a retention clip for use in a one-piece housing. The retention clip includes a plurality of spaced pairs of locking lances located around its circumference and proximate to its middle. The spaced pairs of locking lances are adapted to engage an annulus disposed along a housing passageway. The locking lances extend forwardly from a rear end of the clip and radially inwardly so as to engage a rear stop surface of an electrical terminal that is inserted into the clip. The lances are deflectable outwardly by the electrical terminal during insertion of the terminal into the passageway. The lances are also deflectable outwardly by a removal tool that may be inserted along the terminal, between the terminal and the clip, to permit same face terminal removal. Short, radially inwardly disposed tabs at the front end of the clip provide forward stops that engage a forward stop surface of the electrical terminal. Yohn further discloses a socket contact section that may be modified to form opposing surface portions, adjacent to the rearward terminal stop surface, to permit latching by the clip's latching projections.
In yet a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,816, issued to Herscovici et al., discloses an electrical connector assembly consisting of a supporting housing, and a locking clip that is positioned within an open recess in the housing. The locking clip comprises an annular body having at least two inwardly projecting spring members and at least two inwardly protruding stop tabs. An electrical contact may be disposed cooperatively within the clip so as to be latched between the spring members and the stop tabs. The electrical contact consists of an oblong member having a ring rigidly mounted therearound. The contact is disposed within the locking clip so that the ring is disposed between the tips of the spring members and the stop tabs. The clip is sized and shaped so that the contact ring is pressed against the stopping elements by the spring members, thus preventing the contact from rattling about in the cavity and damaging the relatively soft housing.